Ágape
by Anath san
Summary: Tu cuerpo es solo tuyo. Cuídalo, respétalo, pero sobre todo, ámalo. [Aizawa x Deku] [AizaDeku]


Disclaimer: Boku no hero es propiedad de **Kōhei Horikoshi,** el man que está más bueno que el pan y de su respectiva casa animadora. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Advertencias**: Ooc, Fluff, Amor del bueno (?)

* * *

.

.

.

Comenzaron con un beso suave, que paulatinamente se transformó uno fogoso, pero lento. El menor se movió lo suficiente para que el azabache se colocara en medio de sus piernas, dando por comienzo un vaivén lujurioso.

Los besos se tornaron más demandantes con el pasar de los segundos.

E Izuku no sabía qué hacer.

Aizawa recién había regresado de una misión de casi tres semanas, ya que al ser uno de los héroes profesionales más experimentados, su ayuda era requerida con frecuencia.

Y de verdad lo amaba, por eso se forzaba en complacer a Shota después de semanas agotadoras en el trabajo.

Por otro lado, Aizawa estaba fatigado y cansado. Las semanas anteriores habían sido duras por las constantes vigilancias. En esos estresantes días, lo único que quería era fundirse en Izuku.

En ese punto, la ropa comenzaba a estorbar.

Al tocar la espalda desnuda del pecoso, sintió como este se estremeció con su tacto, provocando que frunciera el ceño.

-¿Sucede algo? – Shota se separó lo suficiente para contemplar el rostro de su amante, extrañándose de que Izuku desviara su mirada con culpa.

Izuku se quedó unos segundos en silencio, dudando en contestar.

-No es nada.

El azabache suspiro con pesar, obligándose a interrumpir la sesión de sexo que tenía planeado.

-Niño, si no quieres que te de comida de gato, será mejor que me digas que te sucede.

-El día de hoy no tengo muchos ánimos - Izuku frotó su nuca, incomodo.

Aizawa asintió con comprensión, para sorpresa del pecoso.

-¿Quieres ir a un restaurante? No estoy de humor para cocinar.

-Lo siento - el pecoso bajo la mirada, resintiendo la culpa mientras se reincorporaba del futón.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quise tener sexo. Lo siento.

Shota no logro evitar palmar su frente. Definitivamente, los dioses lo estaban castigando por haber escogido como pareja a alguien que nunca había mantenido una relación amorosa.

Aizawa se acomodó en cunclillas para quedar a la altura del adolescente, para así atraerlo en un reconfortante abrazo.

-Escucha, niño. Tu cuerpo es solo tuyo y no quiero que se adapte a mis necesidades –reiteró con firmeza-. Además, solo necesito tenerte en mis brazos para sentir paz. No es necesario que hagamos el amor como conejos –confesó-. Dime cursi si quieres.

-Cursi - Izuku sonrió mientras devolvía el abrazo.

Mientras Aizawa ayudaba su amante a reincorporarse completamente, no logro evitar preguntarse algo.

-¿Alguna vez has mantenido relaciones conmigo aún que tu no querías?

-¡No! –gritó el menor tras mover sus manos frenéticamente, sintiéndose inmediatamente culpable por mentir-. B-Bueno, sí.

Shota volvió a palmar su frente. La culpa comenzaba a carcomerlo.

-A partir de este segundo, quiero que no vuelvas a ocultarme nada –dijo seriamente-. Y si alguna vez te obligo a tener sexo, golpéame lo más fuerte que puedas.

Izuku asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras abrazaba efusivamente al dueño de su corazón.

-A partir de ahora, nada de secretos ¿Estás de acuerdo?-dijo el pecoso, sintiendo aquella calidez que lo había enamorado.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Bien, si vamos con el camino correcto, entonces hablemos sobre tu problema con tu comida chatarra –mencionó Izuku sin dejar de lado su sonrisa.

-No te pases de listo, niño –el mayor se inclinó lo suficiente para besar a su pareja.

-No me rendiré – el pecoso salió de la habitación agitando de un lado a otro sus brazos con pena.

Aizawa sonrió triunfante.

¿Por qué?

Porque nadie se metía con sus jugos y hamburguesas.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Ay, que lendo :´v

Y recuerden, morr s, el consentimientos es importante.

Este fic fue inspirado en una tira Victuuri, pero como me da un chingo de miedo subir un fic en el fandom de YOI, mejor lo adepte pa´ ca :v

Posdata: No sean igual que el marihuano. Aliméntense correctamente y hagan ejercicio asies.

Un review hace a un ficker feliz :D

Gracias por leer ~(*-*~)


End file.
